someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Far Cry 3 Haunting
Okay so this isn't that creepy but trust me at 4am after 3 nights of no sleep I found it pretty darn creepy. So first I'll talk about how I got the game... now I read a hell of a lot of creepypasta and so I rarley buy video games from places like ebay or markets from creepy old guys and I rarley buy a game if it is second hand. Anyways getting on with the story, t'was the night before Christmas eve, I was doing some Christmas shopping with two of my friends and because my mother didn't have the time to get my gifts she gave me some cash and told be to buy stuff myself. So me and my friends walked around the shops for awhile when I game across Far Cry 3 in the shop simply known as GAME. However my friend wanted to go out for a smoke so we skipped buying it from there and went outside and after he had finished smoking we went to a shop called CEX (website known as uk.webuy.co.uk) and began to browse. That's when I came across Far Cry 3 again however I felt very lucky when I saw it was only 10 pounds where as all the other copies were 20 - 25. Thinking they had just priced it wrong I decided to get this game and it was very original, came with the manual and original case cover and the CD itself was in good condition so at first I doubted it being second hand. 2 days later it was Christmas so I decided to play the game and seclude myself in my bedroom. after about 3 - 4 days of non-stop gaming I had soon finished the main game and cleared all the outposts. Now anyone who has done this knows that after everything is done the game becomes pretty boring and there is less people to shoot, so failing pirates and privateers I turned on the rykaat, the villagers and spent my time molotoving bears and I felt pretty awesome. So it was like 4am on Saturday 29th December and I was getting pretty bored and so I decided to wonder the wild jungles and the dark caves but then strange shit started to happen. I would just be walking around and all of a sudden villagers filled with bullet holes would just spawn in front of me, I just thought the game was glitching out due to how long I had been playing but continued to play anyways. That was until one of the villagers started to follow me and shout at Jason. "You think it's funny to kill us, to free us from Hoyt and his army only for you to enslave us yourself!" Now me like any other gamer in this position (armed with an arsenal of weapons) thought of the funniest way to kill this jack ass, so turning around with a flare gun I let of a shot hoping to set him on fire. however instead of doing the normal death of a guy on fire he turned into one of those ink creatures and began running at me screaming, it sounded like how you would expect a banshee to sound and nearly deathened me. So I pulled out the ACE assault rifle and opened fire like a mad man yet it all seemed to fail. In the end this 'creature' stabbed Jason in the chest and a sequence played with Jason looking up at his killer only for it to punch him round the face and a hyper-realistic crack sound playing. My Xbox then got an error screen which when researched meant it had over heated so I waited awhile. Now at this time part of me was disturbed and another part thought it was just a secret in the game so I decided to to reboot the game after the console had cooled down and try load my save file. to my surprised the save file was corrupt and the picture was Jason Broady with his head ripped off and his spine still attached while his body was filled with knifes. I switched off the console, got a drink of coffee then kept myself awake on Facebook talking to my friends until the sun raised. Then i went for some more coffee and a smoke... I'll never forgot what I saw that morning. As i had just sparked up I saw an odd black creature run down the road and at first I thought it was a dog but then it stopped at the bottom of my street and just stared right up at me, so after awhile of thinking I decided to follow it for a while... from a distant it looked like its arms and legs where stretched and its body was a little small and when it turned round I swear it was carrying a severed head in its mouth. I rubbed my eyes to see my friend at the bottom of the road waving and running towards me and to this day I've put it down to be tired. The game in question I did not destroy nor throw away, I sold it for 25 pounds and spent the money getting drunk and trying to forget the whole situation. The effect of this whole thing didn't effect my gaming but made me more willing to find secret, modded and even haunted games. This story isn't just my first creepypasta but it is my birth into the new world of gaming. I make it my quest to play as many modded/haunted games and find every last secret I can. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Far Cry Category:Video Game